What About The Affair
by bellamywinchester
Summary: [AKA The Affair series] He smiled, slow and dangerous, and she felt a shiver down her back that reminded her she should not be doing this. This was wrong. And he was all wrong for her. But the thing was, right now she really had a taste for the wrong. [Canon] Winner of the 2017 Klaroline Awards for Best Smut Drabble
1. What About Them

You may have previously seen this series on Tumblr - if that's the case and you don't want to re-read, skip right ahead to Ch3, which has never been published before. This series of drabbles contains very mature/explicit/adult content. Please don't read if you have strict moral qualms about cheating.

* * *

WHAT ABOUT THEM

* * *

It's just dinner, she told herself.

"You know," Stefan started, squeezing her hand a little, "Damon said this wouldn't go well."

She could feel Klaus' eyes on her, but she concentrated on the meal that had just been set in front of her.

Of course Stefan had enthusiastically agreed when Klaus suggested they stay at his mansion while they were on vacation in New Orleans. It had been Stefan's idea to come here, after all; Stefan's continued assurance that Klaus would be fine with them together.

She still didn't entirely believe it, but the blonde sitting diagonally across from her was doing a good job of convincing her.

They'd both moved on.

"Yes, well," Klaus said, smiling a little, "Damon has very little sense of decorum. We're more than capable of civility. Aren't we, love?"

Every word he said seemed to have a double meaning attached to it when he shot a look at her, and she resolved not to meet his eyes anymore.

She didn't even pay attention to the conversation anymore, ignoring Stefan's worried gaze, until her head popped up as Klaus said something.

"Yes, Cami is very talented with her tongue."

The human blushed and Caroline's nails fisted in her palms, almost drawing blood when Klaus met her eyes and smirked smugly.

"Who's up for a walk around the Quarter after dinner?"

* * *

"This is stupid."

"Are you that afraid to be alone with me?" he asked smugly.

She'd gone out into the hallway to wait while Stefan finished dressing. Either Klaus had had the same idea or he was just stalking her, because he'd joined her less than a minute later.

"Stefan and Cami are gonna be there, remember? You should, you're the one who invited us all on the stupid walk."

"Why is it stupid, precisely, Caroline?" She was ready with a response but he cut her off: "Is it because you came here for the sights and to rub your relationship in my face and neither is going all that well for you?"

She scoffed. "I know this is gonna be next to impossible for you to believe, Klaus, but not every decision everyone makes is about you. And sometimes you have stupid ideas – and this is one of them."

His jaw clenched, his smugness gone in record time even for him.

"You should be careful how you speak to me."

"Oh, please. What are you gonna do? Make more innuendos about your slice of bread girlfriend?"

He stepped closer, into her breathing space, and she was fuming so much she forgot to retreat.

"That sounds a bit like jealousy, sweetheart."

"Delusional men hear whatever they want to hear."

"Admit you're scared to be alone with me."

"We're alone right now. And as I said before, we aren't gonna be alone during this walk."

He smiled. "That's where you're wrong, Caroline." They both heard Stefan exit his room, not that far away, but they kept each other's eyes. "There could be a thousand people in a room, and we'd still be all alone."

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Stefan, I'm fine."

"I know he gets to you."

"Well, you wanted to come here, so…"

"See? Irritated."

She gritted her teeth and stopped walking, hoping the hybrid and human up ahead wouldn't stop too.

"I'm irritated by these questions. And yeah, I'm pretty irritated that when I told you I didn't wanna come here, you said I could handle it. And now he's getting under my skin, just like I knew he would, and all you're doing is telling me I'm irritated."

He stared at her for a moment before letting out a long breath.

"We should go back."

"Yeah. We should."

"To the house, I meant. I still know you can do this, Caroline."

"Oh my god."

"I think we just need to talk about why you're letting him get under your skin."

 _Because that's what he does_ , she wanted to say. _Because that's what we're like_ , she couldn't say. _Because that's what I want_ , she didn't dare allow herself to think.

* * *

"There's a play."

Klaus had been talking to Stefan while she was in the shower and he was now informing her about yet another social event for the evening.

"A play?"

"Yeah, something Klaus set up. It's in the grand hall thing. Don't worry, there's going to be a lot more people."

"I don't know, Stefan, I'm not in the mood."

"And it might put you in the mood," he cajoled, laying his hands on her hips.

She stared at him for a few moments. She'd been kind of a bitch to him since they'd gotten here. She could do this for him.

"Ok. I'll try and watch at least half of it."

What she didn't say was that maybe if she let him win on this one, he'd let them leave New Orleans tomorrow.

* * *

She scoffed for about the millionth time in the past hour.

She'd directed every single one at the play, but really she'd just been keeping really close peripheral vision on Klaus and Cami. They were quite a few seats down but that unfortunately hadn't stopped her from seeing Klaus putting his arm around the human and whispering things into her ear that made her laugh.

"That's it, I've had enough."

Stefan frowned. She could tell he was interested in the play. It was about scorned lovers or something.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The acting is awful," she said off the top of her head.

She hadn't paid the play near enough attention to judge the actors.

"Ok, we can go to bed."

"No, you stay. I'm just gonna go."

Before he could protest, she stood and instantly sped out of the hall.

Immediately she was grateful. The sound had carried in the great hall, reverberating off every massive wall, but the rest of the house was completely silent.

With a sigh she began to wander, realising with each passing minute that she was probably getting hopelessly lost.

"Oh, thank god," she muttered when she spotted the dining room.

She entered it then looked around with a frown. Had this been the same one they'd eaten dinner in earlier? This house was massive, she wouldn't be surprised if there was more than one dining room.

And did she even know the way to the room from here?

"Personally, I didn't find the acting that dreadful."

Closing her eyes, she let out a breath.

"Why can't you ever just leave me alone?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

That made her turn to face the hybrid.

"Well, that's flattering."

There was a small smile on his lips and he laid down the tumbler of scotch he'd been holding.

"Tell me why here."

She rolled her eyes. "Stefan picked."

"And you put up your strongest defence – and yet, you're still here?"

She bit at the inside of her cheek.

She couldn't lie any longer. He knew her too well. Nobody made her do anything she didn't want to do – not anymore. He knew that as well as she did.

"Maybe I wanted to know what you were up to." She folded her arms. "I guess now I know."

"There's much more of the Quarter to see."

She narrowed her eyes. "I was talking about Cami."

His smirk was sly. "I know."

She sized him up for a few seconds then gasped, realising.

"You were _trying_ to make me jealous."

"No," he shook his head, still smirking, "but I was enjoying watching you attempt not to be."

Her cheeks coloured but for once it was because she was furious with him. It was good, it felt familiar. She needed to be mad at him. Anger was a shield.

"You found somebody else to fuck, Klaus. Congratulations. But stop expecting me to care."

With that she attempted to move past him – she was so over this – but he immediately moved into her way.

She gritted her teeth.

"Move."

Finally his smirk had disappeared and he somehow looked even more annoyed than her.

"Do you think I enjoy watching him touch you?"

"I think you have _no say_ over who touches me."

"Which is why he still has hands. But that does not mean I am anywhere near being alright with it."

Reluctantly she met his eyes then instantly regretted it.

Because, just like that, he had her. She couldn't look away and she couldn't let anything but the truth fall from her lips.

"It kinda felt like you didn't care."

"Because that's easier," he admitted, his breath hot along her collarbone.

"Easier than what?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

He looked at her like she should know the answer but she shook her head infinitesimally and he leaned into her ear.

Her eyes dropped shut as he spoke, his voice husky.

"Easier than admitting I need you more than I know how to deal with."

She let his incredible aroma wash over her with the heat of his proximity all mixed into the fact that this was _Klaus_.

She could have him again if she wanted to.

"Klaus, I can't do this."

She meant to move away but he put his hand on her hip. Exactly where Stefan had placed his earlier, but god it burned a million times hotter.

Involuntarily, a hot audible breath left her lips and she felt Klaus' mouth brush past her ear. She shivered.

"I can't not do this."

She was aching. She could barely breathe.

"Don't do this to me, please."

"Oh, Caroline, there are far too many things I want to do to you. That's the problem."

She could barely stand anymore. The fact that they still hadn't kissed or really touched was insane. She felt as if she were two orgasms in already.

"Klaus," she whimpered, her body moving closer of its own accord.

He pulled her in, pressing her right up against his body and she let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Her chest was pressed up against his but there were too many clothes in between, she needed her nipples rubbing over his hard chest.

"I need you," she admitted, so glad she couldn't look at him anymore.

God, she felt so ashamed. But she did need him. She'd never needed anything in the world as much as she needed him right then.

"Fuck, Caroline," he breathed, pushing her hips closer to his so she could feel how hard he was.

Biting back a whimper, she swallowed.

"What about them?"

"What _about_ them?" he countered, his voice rough.

Her hands slid down over his Henley then up and under it, feeling his skin. She'd never felt so out of breath in her entire life.

This wasn't her. She wasn't a cheater.

But her dripping underwear said otherwise and she knew she literally wouldn't be able to get herself out of this room. The only way through was forward.

"If you fuck me," she found herself saying, "I need you to really fuck me."

She needed to get him out of her system. If the only way to do that was to get him _inside_ her, then she needed it hot and fast.

He drew back and finally she met his burning eyes again.

Then she took in his smirking lips.

" _If_?"

"We haven't done anything yet, it's not too late to go back," she breathed shallowly.

"And why would we do that when we have everything we both want right here?"

He walked two fingers onto her chest and with a single movement ripped her shirt open. She gasped as his eyes lowered to her black and white bra.

"When all we've wanted all night was this? I told you," he smiled slowly, "no matter what, we're always alone."

Her chest was heaving so hard she was scared she might pass out. Instead, in a show of bravery, she stepped back a little then undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt before pulling down the zipper on her skirt.

He watched closely as she discarded both items.

"Those are your terms, then?"

"Yeah," she nodded, breathless from just the way he was looking at her.

He was right, they were always alone. Whenever he looked at her, they were alone. Whenever he looked at her, they were right back here.

She hooked her thumbs around the lace of her panties then drew them down slowly before kicking them away. He swallowed as he stared at her unabashedly. His gaze rose to meet hers.

She sat down on the table and spread her legs.

She remembered having him inside her. Maybe if she didn't, this wouldn't have gone this way. Doubtful, but possible.

What wasn't possible was knowing exactly what his tongue and cock felt like inside her; knowing the kind of earth-shattering orgasms he'd given her, and her turning it down.

"Here's mine," he started, beginning to strip too as he kept a close eye on her.

"Seriously?" she interrupted. "We need terms?"

"I need _one_ ," he nodded, pulling down his boxer briefs and stepping towards her. "For however long this goes on, he doesn't touch you."

Her gaze dropped to his erect cock and she found herself nodding before the words even fully registered in her mind.

Then they did and she met his eyes.

"Same for you."

He smiled, slow and dangerous, and she felt a shiver down her back that reminded her she should not be doing this.

This was wrong. And he was all wrong for her – Stefan was her perfect match. But the thing was, right now she really had a taste for the wrong.

So she only parted her knees further as he pulled her into his arms and lay on top of her, tangling his hand in her hair.

She sucked in a deep breath at just feeling his hot flesh against hers.

"Then we have a deal."

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said, with the last bit of her sanity.

He smirked.

"No, you're not."

She was about to protest when he pushed right into her, filling her, and her words devolved to a hiss as her eyes closed and she savoured the delicious pain.

"Klaus, kiss me," she moaned.

He did.


	2. What If

WHAT IF

* * *

"Boys' night?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Stefan shrugged. "Not my idea."

"Then say no."

"Look, he's been a pretty gracious host and has been really relaxed about everything, it's the least I can do."

She popped a brow. "So this is a 'Thanks for not getting mad about me screwing the girl you used to like' thing?"

He winced. "Slightly less lewd, but yeah. I guess."

"Ok, well you wanting to rekindle the 1920s bromance has nothing to do with me; I'm not hanging out with Professional Slice of Bread."

Stefan cracked a smile but it quickly disappeared.

"She's not that bad. And Klaus apparently planned you guys a treat."

" _Oh great_ , a treat. What am I gonna have to do, paint her nails as a Rorschach test? God, this is becoming the holiday from hell," she added with a mutter.

With an affectionate smile he stepped forward. "She really isn't that bad."

Caroline groaned. "You can just tell she thinks she's soooo smart and it's like the whole time she's waiting for the room to break into applause because she has the ability to _study_."

He pulled her into his arms with an amused smile.

" _I_ think I'm pretty smart and you love me."

She sighed.

"I do."

"So, from the guy you love: will you do this for me?" He squeezed her. "I really think you'll end up enjoying it. You two might even bond."

She snorted.

"Not likely, but…" With a sigh she drew on all the guilt she had stowed away, near enough to constantly be on hand. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

She knew when he was in a room.

It was a strange kind of sixth sense she seemed to have picked up, but instead of feeling something, it was as if her skin lit up; came alive. Her body wanted his; skin on skin that sang to each other the second he stepped into a room.

But she pretended not to notice him enter the spa room because she knew it would annoy him and she was mad.

Almost a minute passed by, that she used to sample various oils, creams and perfumes, before he spoke.

"Don't be like that, love."

She clenched her jaw.

"Where's your girlfriend? Aren't we supposed to be getting pampered while you and Stefan go off and be men?"

She felt him suddenly behind her but she pretended not to notice.

"It turns out Camille couldn't make it."

Wait, what?

She spun around, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as innocently as possible, but she recognised the gleam in his eyes.

"Klaus –"

"Enjoy your massage," he whispered into her ear before disappearing.

"Ugh!" she groaned, glaring at the spot where he'd been a second before.

* * *

"Alright. How do you feel?"

Honestly? Like she might throw up.

It had been long enough for her to imagine all kinds of situations in which Stefan would find out about her and Klaus – not least of which were the hybrid just outright telling him.

God, how could she just have let him go like that?!

"Uh, really relaxed, thanks," she attempted a smile. "Is that it?"

The little Thai woman shook her head vigorously.

"Spa waters."

Caroline frowned, having no idea what the woman was talking about. All she wanted to do was go to bed, possibly with a drink, and worry herself to sleep.

"Follow me."

She was hesitating but the woman had already set off and Caroline quickly hopped off the bed, hurrying behind.

"I'm totally ok with just the massage," she attempted awkwardly.

She didn't want to offend the woman, but she was also sick of playing along to Klaus' tune while he got up to god knows what with her boyfriend. Seriously, how could she for a second not have realized what a terrible idea the two of them going anywhere alone was?!

"The oil needs rinsing off. Plus, extra relaxation," she replied, with a sense of finality that indicated the blonde was not to argue.

Folding her arms with a huff, she followed the woman down the corridor of bedrooms then watched her push one of the heavy doors open.

"Through there."

Frowning, Caroline stepped through.

She realised with a gasp that this was Klaus' room.

For a minute she got lost in the very concept of standing inside the Original's bedroom. This was where he slept; kept his personal belongings. It kinda was just the way she would've imagined it; dark but spacious, his mesmerising scent everywhere.

She was absently drifting a hand over a collection of watches he obviously never wore when she heard a sliding door being dragged open.

"Through there," the woman repeated. "Thirty minutes."

With that she quickly made her exit and Caroline watched, perplexed, before stepping nearer to the door.

She drew another sharp breath. Right outside was a moderately sized pool, steam rising from it in thick clouds. It looked amazing.

For a moment she stood stuck in indecision – she'd never gotten to see Klaus' bedroom before, god knew they'd never made it there in Mystic Falls, but the pool also looked too good to turn down.

Hey, she could always go exploring after the thirty minutes. If she didn't fall asleep, anyway.

Caroline hesitated for another second when she realised she wasn't wearing swimwear, but quickly shrugged off the concern. This was clearly Klaus' private pool. She was pretty sure he wouldn't mind if she got in in her underwear. The layer of scented oil coating her skin was probably worse, anyway.

She found herself thinking about the hybrid as she stepped into the scalding water, her towel discarded above the stairs.

She kept wanting to make a list of all the reasons she had to end their affair. She'd gotten nowhere besides the obvious.

Instead, when she was alone and thought of him, her thoughts wandered to the way he touched and held her.

Not in a sexual way, either. When she closed her eyes she felt him holding her up after they'd both come – not necessarily because she needed it, but because the singing of their skins further increased when they gave in to it.

And she wouldn't push him away. She'd hold on tight and breathe him in.

It had only been two weeks and, god, she was so far gone.

Having waded in till she was up to her chest, Caroline folded her arms outside of the pool and laid her head down on them.

When she closed her eyes she pictured the way he smiled at her from across a room – not a smirk but a genuine smile, like every time he looked over he was pleasantly surprised to see her still there.

When she swallowed she felt his hand on her throat as he placed soft kisses down the side of her neck. Not fast and desperate – even though they were perpetually pressed for time and in some dark room – but so slow, like he wanted to memorize the lyrics her skin was humming. Every taste of her was one he wanted to savour.

She would close her eyes, then, and imagine that what they were doing wasn't sordid; wasn't everything she stood against. That every time she snuck away with him she didn't become less and less of the person she'd always thought she was.

The melancholy almost overwhelmed her.

The last few times they'd been together had been carnal; as if scratching an itch that couldn't be helped. She would rush off right after, sacrificing his strong calming embrace for some shred of her conscience.

It was one thing to have an affair. It was another to walk into a ballroom with one man and sneak off into the kitchen to let another fuck you behind the swing door.

Tears were pooling in her eyes when she suddenly jolted up straight.

She'd heard something, like a vampire speeding by. She turned to face the sliding door to Klaus' bedroom but it seemed undisturbed.

"Who's there?"

Her skin began to hum in that strange way and she spun back around with equal amounts of relief and anger.

"Seriously!"

Klaus grinned down at her triumphantly as he began to undo the buttons on his jeans.

"Admit it, you're glad it's me."

She glared. " _Yeah_ , I'm glad it's not a murderous vampire, of which this city is filled with, by the way. Or, worse, my boyfriend wondering why I'm in your pool in my underwear."

"Good to know you have your priorities straight," he muttered, his eyes indicating how unamused he was as he stripped out of his clothing.

She let out an annoyed sigh, standing back as he lowered himself to climb into the pool with her. She couldn't help staring at his body but quickly evaded eye contact when he was fully in.

"Do me a favour and don't call him that, would you?"

"He is."

He sighed, displeased, and she took the chance to knock him square on the chest. He looked surprised and she glared.

"Don't do that again! I'm not the dumb girl in a horror movie."

"No," he agreed, with that look in his eyes as he stepped closer. "You're the monster."

It took her breath away, the way he said it. With so much reverence that she couldn't even attempt a reply.

Slowly, as if expecting rejection, he neared then put his hand on her chin. But she didn't put up even a wisp of a fight when he drew her closer and kissed her softly, his lips almost warmer than the water.

His kiss – god, it made her forget it all. Every single stress of the day rolled off her shoulders far more effectively than the massage or pool had done.

She almost didn't let him go when he pulled away. But she forced herself to, blinking rapidly into his eyes mirroring the gleaming pool. There must've been uncertainty in her own eyes because he made sure to set her mind at ease.

"Not to worry, love. Nobody else will come out here. Definitely not Stefan – he's… otherwise engaged."

It occurred to her to ask – this had clearly all been an elaborate plan Klaus had for some reason left her out of the loop for – but she found that she really didn't care. She didn't care if Stefan was getting smashed or had been compelled into thinking Klaus was still at whatever bar they'd gone to or if he had five strippers on his lap.

"What's all this about?" she asked instead, her voice surprisingly shaky.

This was foreign territory. He'd been right – they were always alone. But for the first time they were _really alone_.

"You said you were fed up of sneaking around," he replied matter-of-factly.

"What would you call this, then?" she asked uncertainly.

It was as if, every time he was inside her, her morals became blurrier and blurrier. And he'd been inside her so many times. Not enough, but still a lot.

"Taking a swim together," he said against her lips, then kissed her again.

Her hands came up to his face and she almost sighed with the sensation of his skin against hers, but she needed more.

As if reading her mind, his kisses progressed down over her jaw then into her neck.

Suddenly he spoke against her collarbone.

"What had you upset?"

"What?"

"You were upset when I arrived," he clarified. "You know, the massage was supposed to be soothing."

"It was stressful, actually," she admitted, her eyes fluttering closed as he stepped around her, peppering her shoulder with kisses. "This is much better."

She almost cursed immediately, remembering that she wasn't supposed to tell him stuff like that – anything that gave him ammo was dangerous – but it was too late.

"Duly noted," he nodded, nearing the nape of her neck. "But that doesn't answer my question."

She sighed. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Unfortunately Klaus was annoyingly attuned to her mental state and he never let it go when something was clearly bothering her.

"It's just –" She broke off with a moan when his tongue flicked out between her shoulder blades but she forced herself to continue. "…the guilt, you know? I love Stefan and I don't want to hurt him but somehow that's all I keep doing. I know what the right thing is to do here but I can't do it, and I hate it; I hate myself. But…" She pressed her eyes closed, terrified to admit the unsettling truth. "Every time you touch me, I don't care about how wrong any of it is."

Klaus had stilled halfway through her confession but now he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What if," he said into her ear, "this is what's right?"

She swallowed, suddenly losing her breath.

"I hope so," she whispered. "Because I don't want to stop."

She felt him grow hard behind her and desire shot through her like lightning.

"Fuck, Caroline," he mumbled into the spot beneath her ear, and she only got wetter.

She turned around in his arms, looking him straight in the eye pointedly.

"You're sure no one is coming out here?"

"If you mean Camille, she too is otherwise engaged this evening."

"Ugh, don't talk about her," she demanded, stepping closer.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"No," she scoffed. Her hand found its way underneath his boxer briefs and his intake of breath was audible. " _Maybe_ ," she amended, leaning in to his ear this time. "I just don't like the way she looks at you and touches you and talks to you."

She felt him smile against her cheek.

"Then show me."

She stepped away, relinquishing him, and she watched his eyes snap open to watch her curiously.

With both hands she reached behind her to undo her bra then swung it out onto the surface of the water.

Without warning he pulled her into his arms, right up against his chest.

"I'm a big fan of how literally you took that."

It made her giggle, loudly, and she was still laughing when he kissed her.

All softness was gone this time, his kiss scalding and demanding as he gripped her waist and pushed her up against the pool wall.

She moaned beneath his lips, her fingers tangling in his hair as his hands moved over her hips. There was something possessive about the way he touched her that left no room for any other man and, god, she honestly couldn't help how much she loved it.

She kissed him harder and desire pooled in her panties when she felt his fangs come out. Recklessly she sucked on them then drew her tongue up against them, flirting with the proof of his loss of control as he moaned loudly.

Too loudly.

She pulled away with a stern glare.

"Klaus."

With a heavy breath he put his forehead to hers, as if he couldn't stand being apart for even a second.

"We're alone, remember, love? Be as loud as you want," he reminded, his slight lisp enhanced by his fangs.

Oh.

For the first time the significance of Stefan not even being on the property sunk in.

For the first time since the woods she could be as vocal as she needed. Not that sneaking around didn't have its own sexy allure, but the fact that Klaus had been quite this considerate gave her gooseflesh even in the blistering water.

She attacked his lips, barely able to process the amount of need buried deep in her belly as he sucked on her tongue then slid his fangs over it.

A second later she found herself seated outside the pool. With one quick movement he'd lifted her up and out and she relished the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him harder.

All at once he pulled away, though, going directly for one of her breasts. First he kissed her nipple and around it then sucked it into his mouth.

Her jaw went slack as he skilfully circled the super sensitive bud with his fangs, his hot tongue laving as he went.

"Oh my god," she breathed, getting a death grip on his scalp. "Klaus, don't stop."

He didn't. Instead his hand crept up to her panties and slowly pushed them aside.

She let herself screech when his fingers touched burning slippery skin.

He moaned against her breast – he'd never get used to how wet she got for him.

He slid his thumb over her slit unhurriedly and without thinking she pushed him away with all the force she could manage. He looked up at her with confusion in his eyes; lips red and swollen, but she didn't care, she couldn't take one more second it.

"Fuck, Klaus, take me. Please take me. Make me yours. F–"

She crashed back into the water and before she could blink her panties were ripped away.

"Yes," she murmured a second before he entered her roughly, his pupils blown as he stared at her as if he'd never seen her before.

Beginning a harsh rhythm inside her, he pulled her close.

"Let me have you, Caroline," he said into her ear.

"Yes, have me," she agreed thoughtlessly, squeezing him between her legs; grinding down as hard as she could to deal with the overwhelming sensation of his huge length inside her.

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth with a groan and she found herself whimpering so loudly it took her by surprise.

He kissed along her neck as his fingers dug into her back.

"Klaus, mmmm," she let her head loll, well aware of how high she sounded.

"I need you to come, love," he informed her gruffly.

She ignored him, riding him harder, and his kisses grew more urgent; his fangs coming out and drawing against the thin skin of her neck accidentally.

"Bite me."

Instantly he drew back, and she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

She was as surprised as him that the words had come out of her mouth. But upon actually thinking about it, she decided not to take them back.

"Bite me," she repeated breathily.

He looked about to argue but he seemed to see something in her eyes, maybe it was lust or resolve, but the words died on his lips. Lips she very much wanted up against her throat and drinking from her right now.

He wet his lips nervously before placing a light kiss on hers.

"First come for me, sweetheart."

"Hmmmm," she hummed, closing her eyes and imagining what the puncture would feel like again.

This time not in retaliation or any violence at all, but with care and want.

And just like that she was coming, slowly but powerfully, with reckless moans falling from her lips as she rode him even harder, desperate to still feel the crest of her climax and him inside her when he bit her.

He placed a quick kiss against her carotid before his fangs pierced her skin. She screamed at the pain, the sound echoing, and he came hard the second her blood rushed onto his tongue.

His hand moved to her throat and its gentleness, combined with his lips sucking as if she were his only life force, had her eyes fluttering closed as she drowned in the mess of feelings.

She was addicted a few seconds in.

It wasn't even a minute later when he pulled back, her blood gathered at the sides of his lips and a delirious sort of look in his eyes.

"Good?" she wondered.

He seemed like he could barely breathe. For a response he nodded and she grinned sunnily.

God, that had felt great.

He seemed to catch his breath and concern immediately knitted his brow.

"Are you alright?"

He caressed her cheek and she frowned in confusion before remembering – his bite could kill her. Right now his poison was rushing through her bloodstream, trying to destroy her. So why did she feel so much closer to him?

"Yeah."

His face crumpled in relief and he drew her in to that embrace that made her heart skip a beat; that she would be thinking about long after this high had passed.

"You'll be the death of me," he said against her ear, but it sounded a lot like a different, deeper confession.

 _No, no way, this isn't love_ , she immediately reminded herself.

He drew his left wrist up to her lips and she reciprocated the kiss along his vein before biting in.

His blood was the same – rich and addictive – but the way he pushed her thighs further apart was definitely different from the last time she'd drank his blood.

Again his thumb caressed her entrance and she gasped, gurgling on his blood.

Immediately he pressed two fingers in deep and she keeled, her whimper slightly muffled by his wrist. As were the string of curses as she drank from him and his fingers worked hotly inside her.

When his thumb found her clit she dropped his wrist and screeched his name up at the inky sky.

It occurred to her, for just one second before she came, that she was wrapped around Klaus Mikaelson without a stitch of clothing on in his private pool with his fingers, blood and poison inside her. For a second she thought, god, it was too good. Too good and yet so wrong – a deity should strike her down right this second for feeling so alive in his embrace.

Then she kissed him, the tastes of their blood mingling on her tongue as pleasure shot so intensely up her body that she saw it behind her eyes, brighter than fireworks.

And she thought, _What if this is what's right?_


	3. What About This

WHAT ABOUT THIS

* * *

Hands, on her. Traveling over her hips then down between her thighs.

For a quick stupid second she thought they were Klaus'.

But then she took note of the stockier less certain fingers; the cool breath on her shoulder. With a jerk she twisted her body.

"Stefan!"

"Shh, close your eyes," he soothed.

She swallowed, feeling him pull at her waistband. She'd worn pants to bed for a reason, but apparently they weren't doing as good of a job as she'd hoped.

Thinking of Klaus' words, she bit on her lip.

 _For however long this goes on, he doesn't touch you._

It had been a long time, though, and Stefan was past the point of plain suspicion. She was pretty sure Klaus would prefer keeping their… _thing_ going, over her strictly sticking to his term.

Still, that didn't help her body relax.

Or keep the entire surface of her skin from growing gooseflesh when Stefan got her pants down to her knees. She practically felt sick to her stomach.

She'd never wanted anyone less.

"Stefan, I –"

"Don't worry," he promised, "no awkwardness. Everyone's asleep."

"I can't," she whimpered.

"Don't worry," he repeated affectionately, laying light kisses in her neck.

He was pressing close to her and she could feel his hardness against her lower back. Frustrated, she wanted to cry. Instead, she desperately tried to force her body into finding some sort of attraction as he slowly traced a finger along her pantyline. Pressing her eyes closed, she tried to recall being satisfied by him.

She pictured herself on the kitchen counter, Klaus pounding into her as he sucked at her nipples. She shook her head and another image appeared, her legs wrapped around the Original as he pumped into her with his fangs in her neck.

Shit.

Almost ready to cry as Stefan pushed the lace away, she tried to tell herself he was Klaus. But it was like both her mind and body were protesting against Stefan.

"Stefan, please stop, I can't."

"I told you –"

"No, I literally…" she cleared her throat awkwardly, heat rising to her cheeks, " _can't_."

He seemed confused, but a second later he felt for himself and she quickly twisted away from him, ducking her head away from making any eye contact.

But for the longest moment he didn't say anything, and it forced her to look.

She saw him sitting beside her, his face fallen. He looked so hurt that guilt coiled inside her like a dark monster. She was an awful person. And she couldn't even bring herself to say anything.

He looked about to say something – maybe to ask why it was that she'd been repulsed by him for three weeks straight – but he seemed to think better of it, shaking his head with a sigh.

"I'm going for a walk."

She wanted to say something, anything, to fix it but she couldn't think of anything. She wanted to say that they could try again, but she knew her body was incapable. Just thinking about him getting close to her again made her want to cringe.

He was at the door when she cleared her throat, her voice tiny and pathetic even to her own ears.

"Stefan, I'm sorry."

He paused for only a second before leaving and she wiped a tear off her cheek.

She needed to stop this. Now.

Freeing her legs of the blankets and her pants, she stood then immediately headed out into the hall.

It took her a second to remember where his room was – funnily enough, it was probably the only room in the entire house they hadn't had sex in yet. Well, his, and her and Stefan's.

As she made her way down the cool dim hallway, she couldn't help thinking about whether ending things would really help or not.

It hadn't been because of Klaus that her body had been stiff and covered in gooseflesh when Stefan touched her. Something had happened, in her mind, and she wasn't sure what it was, but she couldn't get rid of it. And she wasn't entirely sure Klaus was to blame.

Before she knew it her fist had lifted and landed; the thump of her own knock breaking her out of her reverie. Her heart thumped in her chest too, as if in echo, and she was wildly considering speeding away when the door swung open.

He was shirtless; his hair ruffled. He'd been asleep.

The image brought a silly smile to her face that for a second she couldn't contain. Her cheeks burned as she tried to wipe it away.

"Sorry. You were asleep."

"What's wrong?" he frowned, looking genuinely concerned.

She supposed her mood was written all over her face.

She hesitated. "Are you alone?"

His frown deepened almost as if he were perplexed by the question. Then he seemed to realize and nodded, stepping aside to let her in.

She stepped inside slowly as an odd ominous sense befell her.

She shouldn't have come, if only because she suddenly had no idea what she was doing here.

He placed his hand on her lower back, coming around to face her, and her eyes fluttered closed at the slight contact.

His hand slid onto her arm, squeezing slightly. His skin was warm, as always; his touch familiar, as it was on every inch of her skin.

She swallowed. "Uh, I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry. I know we don't usually do this, she could've been in here –"

" _Caroline_ ," he stopped her sternly, and she met his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as if to deny his question but her mouth betrayed her.

"Stefan…"

She couldn't find the words to finish, though, and she noticed something flash in the hybrid's eyes. Jealousy, she thought, expecting him to ask whether he'd touched her, but he didn't.

"Did he hurt you?"

"W-what?" she asked in surprise then shook her head. "No."

He seemed relieved, about to speak again, but she beat him to it.

"Klaus." She felt breathy; half-delirious. "I need you."

His eyes immediately went hard, as they did whenever she said those words; snapping his control.

His fingers tightened on her, his free hand wrapping around her other arm.

"What _about_ Stefan?" he pressed, straining.

She'd really worried him, she realized, to the point where he couldn't move past it till he knew. Now she had to undo it.

"Stefan," she let fall from her lips, soft but sure, "isn't you."

He took it, his eyes lighting up – literally, they glowed yellow as he smirked.

"You just realised that?"

She tried to smile but she could barely think beyond the way he was looking at her.

His hands slid down to her waist, touching her lightly, and she let her eyes drift closed again.

"Well, prove it," she breathed.

He moved in closer, letting out a long almost-amused breath as his hands moved under her sleep shirt.

"What am I going to do with you?"

God, his hands. How could she ever explain what his hands on her skin felt like?

The very skin on his fingers seemed to electrocute her every cell, rippling and spiking throughout her body.

It almost hurt, the way he turned her on.

"Everything," she sighed, though she knew it had been rhetorical.

He took both her breasts into his hands and she repressed a whimper.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Taking a walk."

"So we have time?" he confirmed, nudging at her jaw with his nose.

"Yes. Camille?"

He shrugged. "I don't keep tabs."

"You keep tabs on _me_."

He rubbed the pads of his rough thumbs over her nipples, not bothering to be careful, and she bit her lip to keep down a screech.

"I _want you_ ," he said, and then she couldn't help it, she whimpered.

He seemed to absorb it, feeling her pulse with his lips, before his hands lowered again. Down over her stomach; over her hips. Then inside to her thighs, the same path Stefan had traced.

Except it didn't feel even slightly the same.

Instead of repulsion she felt feverish. Instead of dread she felt anticipation, beginning to build up so quickly that she was sure she'd come as soon as he touched her.

He didn't go further than her thighs, though, groaning.

"You're shaking."

She would've glared, but he sounded surprised, not smug. As it was, she reached out for his pyjama pants, working at the button.

He quickly swatted her hands away, though, shaking his head and tutting.

"Tonight _I'm_ in control."

She whined beneath her breath, high and needy.

"Klaus, just –"

She broke off, hissing, as his finger slid right into her.

"Fuck," he breathed into her ear, "you're so wet."

Her eyes shot open in surprise, meeting his.

She was, she realized.

Minutes ago she'd been bone dry… and now she was dripping all over his fingers.

God, how did he do it?

Not waiting for a reply, he moved her backward with the weight of his body until she was leaning back against a chest of drawers. He dropped his forehead against hers as she struggled to keep her eyes open, a second finger joining his first.

Her hands came up to anchor themselves on his shoulders and she used the vantage to push herself up so she was half-sitting on the chest of drawers. He used the angle change to his advantage and her nails dug into his skin as his thumb brushed against her clit with just enough pressure to make her hiss.

"This is what you wanted control for?" she challenged through her teeth.

He met her eyes steadily and she wondered if he was noting the smirk she'd stolen from him.

"Not quite," he mirrored the trademark little tilt of his lips.

He moved back infinitesimally and she eyed him curiously. He didn't often demand control – their default was her having it until he took it, and sometimes they'd fight for it – so she wondered what he wanted that he'd decided to do so for.

She sucked in a breath when all at once he dropped down to one knee and, faster than she could follow, pushed her legs open and dropped her panties.

"Oh, god," she breathed.

His breath was hot between her thighs.

Usually he kissed a line down her body, but now he was letting just the warm air drifting from his lips stimulate her; just the promise of his tongue inside her drive her insane.

And it was working. She could barely think about anything besides his head between her legs.

She bit her lip desperately when he slowly, deliberately, brushed his stubble over the inside of her thigh. Her breaths were so loud that it was all she could hear alongside rushing blood.

His tongue drew a casual line up to where she needed him to be but she knew he wouldn't follow through, not yet.

She considered begging, but it was useless when he got like this. He wanted this the way he wanted it and he was going to make damn sure she enjoyed it. It was just this part, the torture, that she had to make it through.

He inhaled, long and deep, and her legs shook harder as she realised he was breathing her in like some rare perfume; reining in his desperation to taste her.

"Klaus –"

"Are you going to come for me, Caroline?"

Oh, god.

"Yes," she didn't waste a second. Her hand found his hair. "Please let me."

"Are you?" he confirmed, teasing.

God, why did he have to have such superhuman control?

"Yes! Klaus, god!"

"How many times?" he asked, his voice hoarse but otherwise nonchalant.

She wanted to cry, she wanted him so much. Klaus Mikaelson between her legs and he wouldn't let her have him – this was something beyond torture.

He nipped at the skin on her thighs and she cried out, desperately reaching for anything to hold onto with her free hand, her fingers latching around the edge of the pine.

"Um – twice."

He bit – wrong.

"Thrice – please, Klaus."

"No."

Wrong again.

Tilting her head up, she tried desperately to breathe; to think. What answer did he want?

"Are you going to come for me, love?" he asked, his breath burning hot against her swollen lips.

"Yesss," she hissed, actually crying now.

It was the second time she'd cried tonight, but this time it was for a _very_ different reason.

"How many times?" he repeated, strain finally evident in his tone.

She whined, shifting to feel him. She was rewarded with a brush of his lip against her but it wasn't enough.

Suddenly, mercifully, an answer popped into her head.

"You're in control, Klaus. As many times as you want. "

She shouted louder than she ever had when suddenly his tongue was inside her, rough and consuming. He was sucking and twisting his tongue ruthlessly, groaning as he took what he needed and gave her too much.

She came just like that, so hard that the chest of drawers rattled beneath her as she rode his face, faster and faster as her orgasm peaked.

Pleasure exploded as expletives rolled off her tongue, but it didn't stop. She kept coming, over and over as he shifted position and took her clit between his teeth and sucked on it – she stopped counting, becoming a pliable unthinking mess beneath his mouth.

What felt like twenty orgasms later he stood, facing her slack form.

Through her half-open eyes she saw him lick his lips and wipe the rest of her come off his face.

Tenderly he reached for her, draping her onto him as he pulled her into his arms.

"Do you feel better?" he asked into her ear.

"Well, I can't feel my legs," she replied, only half joking.

He hummed, amused, before kissing the side of her face, down her jaw and into her neck then going back up to her ear. She realised their lips had never touched.

With a jerk she moved back, searching for his eyes.

"What?" he wondered.

He looked oddly content and she suddenly realised how much of her she'd let him have.

 _You're in control, Klaus._

And he was beginning to have that control not only over her body but also her mind.

Maybe it was his fault, after all. But it wasn't like she was an unwilling participant. Far from it.

"You've become really possessive," she noted evenly.

It wasn't what he'd expected her to say, she could tell, but it didn't seem to bother him, either, like he'd been well aware.

"I can't have you as my own. What else would you expect?"

She stared at him. The question wasn't unreasonable, but she pushed him away anyhow, getting down before bending to find her underwear.

"Something is worrying you," he noted, taking a step back with folded arms.

She pulled her panties back on and, checking that all her buttons were still done up on her shirt, avoided eye contact.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of things," she lied, "like what to wear to your big party."

He was silent for a moment before she heard him move.

"Actually, I have something to solve that."

She looked up with a frown but he was gone.

She was about to call for him when he re-appeared, holding a silky blood red dress on a hanger.

She could tell it would hug the wearer's curves perfectly and it featured a daringly high slit with a bare back and a tease of cleavage.

"I'm not taking another dress from you," she scoffed.

He stepped closer.

"I bought it just for you."

Her eyebrow shot up. "Secretly buying your lover expensive stuff – clichéd cheater, much?"

He laughed, moving even closer, as he shrugged off her refusal. That annoyed her.

"Give it to Camille," she dared, lifting her chin.

He still only looked amused, stopping right in front of her before bowing to speak into her ear.

"I want _you_ to wear it. _For me_."

Her breath sped at the thought of wearing something specifically for him; him watching her the entire night instead of Camille. His eyes caressing her curves with the knowledge that she was thinking about him, too; the silk pressed to her entire body as if it were his hands; his body.

"I'll think about it," she settled on, trying not to sound too breathy even though she could already imagine their screams; the wild wracks of her body with the dress pooled at their feet.

"Fantastic," he replied smoothly, straightening up. "Shall I walk you to your room?"

She blinked.

She forgot, sometimes, about how good he was at playing the gentleman.

"Ok."

Thinking of Stefan, she regretted it almost immediately but then he smiled, pleased, and she scrubbed the feeling away.

She didn't know when it had begun, but seeing him truly happy had become something she tried to hold onto; tried to let last as long as possible.

Maybe because she'd begun seeing what a charade the rest of his life was. All the dinners, parties and politics, and yet he only smiled – genuinely, uncalculatingly, _smiled_ – when he was tangled up in her.

He opened his door for her and, as she made to pass, he inclined his head against hers, lightly settling it there to breathe in her curls.

She stopped, surprised by the intimacy of the gesture, and he lightly swept a hand over her back but did nothing more.

"Don't ever apologise for coming to my room again," he spoke into her hair.

His words were quiet, a tender promise just between the two of them that she was always welcome; that he always wanted her.

She hesitated then nodded curtly before stepping away from him and out into the hallway.

She doubted it had been longer than fifteen minutes since she'd been down here but it felt like a few hours, not to mention how different it felt with Klaus beside her.

He walked casually, keeping a cool proximity between their bodies, and it surprised her how much she had to suppress the need to take his hand into hers.

They didn't speak because there was too much to say and nothing to say – so much they needed to talk about and not a single thing that wasn't a part of their dirty secret.

They got to her room and she hesitated in uncertainty – but he followed her inside as if that had always been the plan; as if it posed no danger.

She could feel his eyes on her like warm pinpricks as she made her way to the closet.

Stepping in, she moved a few hangers aside before pointing.

"There is fine."

He duly hung it and she moved a step away, fidgeting.

He watched her carefully.

"Now that the outfit for the party is sorted, perhaps you can tell me what was really bothering you?"

Her eyes jumped to meet his and she was just about to deny it when, with a gasp, she recognised his plan.

If he'd asked her again in his room, she just could've left without answering. Now that they were in here, with Stefan due back any moment, she had to answer or he'd just stay.

He smirked evilly as he saw her work it out in her mind.

 _Always one step ahead_ , she could almost hear him reminding her.

"You're a jerk."

His face twisted unkindly.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me."

"Imagine how Stefan feels," she muttered.

Annoyed, she turned away, but he grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her back.

"That's precisely it. I'm _not_ him," he sneered. "You said so yourself. And I won't be treated as such."

She glared, scoffing in disbelief. "You realise you're the side piece here, not the boyfriend? You don't get all the benefits, Klaus!"

He came closer, bringing their bodies flush, his eyes cruel.

"Well, that's unfortunate, because I want it all," he growled.

A shiver ran through her, but she fought it.

"Then maybe this isn't working out anymore."

She didn't expect a smile.

But it wasn't the happy one, anyway. It was the one he wore before he killed people.

"That's it, then, is it?"

God, how did he know her so well?

He let go of his grip on her. "You feel guilty – you wanted to end it?"

She felt burning shame rise to her cheeks.

"Yes. And instead I just had sex with you again, because apparently I'm a disgusting awful person, but yes. Yes, we need to end this."

Her chest was heaving and she could see the barely concealed fury in his eyes.

"Is that so?"

She watched him, confused. His voice was eerily calm.

"Y-yeah."

He was moving, she realized, and with a jolt she stepped backwards to counter how close he was getting.

In her anxious rush she almost tripped over something and he caught her with an arm wrapped around her waist.

Like lightning he pulled her against him and she hissed, her eyes closing as she felt his erection.

"Klaus –"

But he let her go.

She sucked in a breath of surprise when suddenly he disappeared.

Then all at once she was whimpering as she felt him press close from behind her.

"And, tell me, what about _this_?" he challenged into her ear.

Only his breath lingered as he once again disappeared.

Suddenly he was beside her, undoing her top buttons so he could caress her breast.

"Or this?"

Slowly he undid the rest of the buttons and she stood stock still, her skin begging for so much more than his barely-there touches.

"Are we just going to pretend it never happened?"

She wanted to say something but then he was in front of her, his hand darting down inside her panties, trailing over the soft curls there.

"That we don't need it?"

His lips touched her cheek, brushing over her nose then the corner of her lips, but he didn't kiss her.

She couldn't suppress a low whine. She wanted him to kiss her.

"Is that what you want, Caroline?"

His lips were so soft, his breath so warm.

"Kiss me," she breathed.

"Why?" he returned coolly. "We're ending this, remember?"

Opening her eyes, she glared at him dangerously even as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, desperate to somehow get a handle on her cravings for him.

But she'd tried that before, had kept trying to, and the only thing that had worked was _him_.

His lips felt feverish as he brushed them over her hairline before going to her ear.

She already knew she wouldn't survive whatever he said.

"My lips still taste of you."

Her knees buckled and he caught her, speeding them up against the wall. With quick desperate hands she undid the button on his pants and shoved them down. She kissed his neck and chest, feeling his hands tighten on her; his muted groan against her temple.

Still working quickly, she took him in her hand, stroking until he hissed.

Grabbing her wrist, he squeezed punishingly before pulling her hands away and pushing right into her.

Swallowing, she closed her eyes, paying attention to nothing but being so amazingly full and their heavy breaths. Her free hand tangled in his hair as he helped her wrap her legs around his waist.

He didn't move yet, though, still teasing her with just the possibility; still teasing her with his lips.

They brushed over her own, applying just too little pressure for it to be a real kiss. Over the corners of her lips and the top of her nose; her eyes. Finally she whined loudly and, with a smirk, he rolled his hips.

She cried out in surprise and he took it as encouragement, tilting and grinding at an angle that made sure he rubbed over her clit at every pass.

"Oh, my god," she moaned, digging her fingernails in deeper.

It made him stop and she almost wanted to cry. He couldn't take that away from her, too.

"Tell me what you want, love," he whispered, his voice gruff.

She bit hard on her lip, trying to suppress whimpers.

"Please don't stop."

His hands came up to cup her face and he rolled his hips slowly, causing her to keen.

"Tell me how you want it, Caroline."

"Oh, god, please just don't stop," she shook her head.

She didn't care. She didn't care about anything but the pleasure his large cock brought her, the way it scraped her walls in all the right ways and the sparks of electricity it shot through to her brain that rendered her just barely capable of speech.

She thanked every deity when he began moving again, gaining tempo, but she was still speaking; mindlessly begging.

"Don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop. Klaus, don't ever stop."

For a blazing second their eyes met, and no words had to be exchanged for them both to understand what she'd meant.

Then she ducked away, half out of shame and half because she needed to bury herself in his neck to deal with the amount of ecstasy filling her veins.

"Oh, shit, I'm so close," she muttered against his pulse.

His fingers were tightening on her ass in response when suddenly they heard a door creak open and they both froze.

"Caroline?"

Fuck.

It was Stefan. Stefan in their room. AKA the room containing the closet wherein Klaus was currently fucking her into next week Sunday.

And god, was he a jerk.

Having overcome his initial surprise, Klaus started his rhythm up again and she was ready to sob at the beautiful pressure building up inside even as she was well aware that she couldn't make a single sound to express it.

Her head jerked back as her orgasm crashed around her, her body working up and down, pumping Klaus as he kept pushing into her, driving home his wonderful cock over and over.

She opened her mouth to scream, not capable of giving a single fuck anymore, when he crushed his mouth to hers.

It only made her orgasm more erotic, her nails drawing blood in his skin and her whimpers falling onto his tongue. He hadn't been lying, the taste of her was still in his mouth and it drove her to ride him faster, harder; desperate for the mass of orgasms he'd promised her.

"Caroline?"

She'd forgotten about Stefan.

Klaus' tongue was all over hers, tangled and tasting, and the press of his soft raspberry lips had momentarily made her forget.

But now – god – thinking of Stefan right outside the door, possibly about to enter to see her wrapped around Klaus with him all the way into her – god, it made her even wetter.

Klaus knew, she could tell. He smirked against her lips then amped up the pain, digging his fingers into her skin as he pumped into her harder and bit roughly at her lips.

She came again and it hurt so fucking good.

Klaus kissed her through it harshly and in seconds she felt him spill into her. She loved the feeling; loved his warm come inside her.

In the bedroom the door creaked again as Stefan left, probably to go look for her, and she drew back for a breath.

They'd probably broken a record tonight, she thought, as she absently kissed over his stubble and caressed his chest.

"Caroline."

She looked up, meeting Klaus' light blue eyes curiously.

He let out a breath.

"I need you."

She blinked.

Now, after the sex, there couldn't be any ambiguity about how he meant that.

Her heart warmed in a way she knew was wrong but she couldn't scrub away all the same.

Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to his lips – tender and real. It said too many things that she wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

"I'm not going anywhere." She traced the corner of his lips and his head followed her hand, like he needed her gentle touch. "I need _this_."

It wasn't quite as vulnerable as his statement, but it was the truth, and confirmation of what she'd so thoughtlessly shared during sex.

And it was also an answer – Klaus was the main part of her issue with Stefan, but he wasn't the only part of it. Somewhere along the line she'd begun taking far more from Klaus than just sex and now she didn't want any of it from anywhere else.

She'd told him he wasn't her boyfriend, but that was becoming less and less true – all her time spent with Stefan had really just become countdowns to when she could sneak off with the hybrid again.

With a sheepish look down at herself, she bit her lip.

"I have to have a shower."

He followed her gaze and smiled – that real one; warm and genuine.

"I'll distract him."

With that he laid a quick kiss at her hairline and pulled his pants back up.

He was halfway out when she called him back.

"Klaus."

He turned curiously.

"That… thing you just said? Uh… I feel – I feel that way, too."

His smile was still warm; happy.

"I know."


	4. What About Tonight

WHAT ABOUT TONIGHT

* * *

It was past midnight.

She hadn't slept a wink. Like, literally. She'd closed her eyes alongside Stefan three hours ago but had proceeded to open them again half an hour later when she realised that it wasn't working. Nor had it started working even for a moment after that. She'd memorised every inch of Klaus' admittedly intricate roof and she was now fed up.

Sneaking a peek at Stefan, who was still fast asleep, she considered waking him. Maybe they could go see what was on TV (did Klaus have a TV anywhere?). She was considering this when an altogether different idea struck.

Not hesitating for even a second, she shot one last glance at Stefan before inching her way out of bed. Quickly she darted around the room, gathering the necessary, before clicking the bedroom door closed behind her.

This time she didn't have to think about it – she knew the way. Again not hesitating, she pushed the handle down with her free hand then entered the room, closing the door firmly behind her. She dropped her handbag and the outfit just there on the floor, noting the Klaus-sized hump under the blankets and his steady heartbeat.

Walking on her toes, she made her way to the other side of the bed then pulled the blankets aside and climbed in. She had to suppress a moan. His bed was the complete opposite of her and Stefan's. With two vampires and the house close in temperature to a castle, there wasn't much heat to go around. It had been a bit like a hospital bed.

But Klaus' was boiling hot, absorbing his heat and using it to distribute his hypnotic scent along each item of linen. It also helped that the million-thread count sheet was so soft, it felt weightless atop her.

Silent but determined, she moved closer to where he was asleep on his side.

For a few long moments she just stared at him. She was always attracted to him, always drawn to the sexy savage smirkery of Klaus Mikaelson. But seeing him asleep was a different experience completely.

It was like watching a predator – lion, werewolf; cheetah – sleep. Mesmerizing – because there, in his brow, was all-too-rare peace – but also confusing, because this was not the Klaus she knew, with his tense shoulders and temper willing to snap at a moment's notice.

She found herself reaching out, drawing a hand over his auburn stubble then a finger over his lips. They were arranged petulantly, as if he'd refused to go to sleep but it had still taken him. It explained the phone on the bed between them and she moved it away so she could get closer; his pulsing heat drawing her in.

He'd clearly been exhausted and she knew it had been a long day of politics and negotiations for him. The first day after many weeks when he'd not been able to tear himself away for even a moment to spend time with her.

She'd felt cold all day. So now it felt good to move closer and closer into his warmth. Suddenly his eyes stuttered open.

"Caroline," he murmured, his eyes hooded and confused.

She smiled. "Hey."

He swallowed slowly and her smile widened. Half-asleep thoroughly confused Klaus was her new favourite Klaus.

He brought an uncertain hand up to her hair.

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah." She moved closer so he could feel the curve of her body against his. "Why, were you dreaming about me?"

He nodded. "Always."

Her heart skipped a little beat and she forced herself to ignore it. Just because he was damn cute right now did not mean she was letting him into her heart any more than she was already fighting against.

His hand went to her neck, sending warmth down into her shoulder and arm. Klaus under blankets was apparently equivalent to the sun.

"What are you doing here?"

She blinked, suddenly feeling unsure.

"You said I could always come into your room."

He nodded as if this were obvious – she'd clearly misunderstood him.

"I meant is something wrong?"

They'd been whispering, burrowed beneath the blankets as he woke himself up, but now he shifted and opened his eyes fully.

"No," she shook her head. "I just wanted to wake up next to you."

Something danced through his eyes and he lowered his head to hers, pressing his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. She let him, for a few moments, before pushing him away.

"I didn't mean that. I didn't even mean to wake you. I know you had a long day."

Nodding slowly, he resumed his original position. She still couldn't get over how soft and cosy he was right now; how there was none of the imposing headstrong storm in the man beside her. He was just him. Vulnerable to her in a whole new way.

"Made longer by the fact that I couldn't see you." He sighed. "I missed you."

Her eyes widened. She hadn't even let herself think it, and now here he was just saying it aloud as if that were something they could say to one another.

Maybe it was.

"I missed you too."

It made him smile again and his hand went to find a resting spot on her waist.

"How did you and Stefan spend the day?"

"We went on a 'romantic gondola ride'." She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Klaus winced, and for a moment he was his normal self again.

"Perhaps I'd rather not hear about it."

She shook her head. "There was nothing romantic about it. If anything, it was the most awkward two hours of my life." She hesitated but was forced to confide by his steady gaze on her: "He asked a lot of questions about us."

His brow shot up. "He's suspicious?"

"Sort of. But also just curious. He asked me about the past, too – things he'd never really wanted me to talk about before."

Stefan had been the only one of her friends to accept her 'indiscretion' with Klaus. But it had still become a swept-under-the-rug topic once they got together, not even coming up on their way here, and today he'd finally asked her all the worst questions.

 _Why did you have sex with him that day? Were there feelings or was it purely physical? Did you care about him more than you did Tyler? Did you see a future with him?_

He'd only left one stone unturned, but she'd known it had been at the tip of his tongue the whole time: _Did you love him?_

He'd also suggested many new places for them to go, implied that they'd seen everything NOLA had to offer, and then in so many words actually said it was about time they left. But she hadn't agreed. There was no way she'd tell Klaus that, though.

He caressed her face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No offence, but talking to the guy I'm cheating with about talking to my boyfriend about the guy I'm cheating with is kind of where I draw the line on how screwed up this all is."

She expected him to be smug but instead he just nodded understandingly.

"Would you like to hear about my day?"

"Only if you want to talk about it."

"Then that's a no."

They both burst into laughter and it seemed so intimate, just sharing amusement in the quiet dark of his room, safe in the little bubble they'd carved out for themselves. She hadn't meant to do that but, now that she had, she couldn't help thinking how right it felt.

Their laughter wound down to a comfortable silence as they just stared at each other, thinking things she knew had no place in an affair.

"It's your big ball tomorrow," she said, to stop her own thoughts.

"Yes," he nodded, mercifully going along with it, "and most of today was spent ironing out problems to allow it to come to pass with the least amount of beheadings possible."

"There's going to be beheadings?"

He shrugged. "Every good party should have at least one."

She giggled as he looked at her with wonder, beginning to caress her jaw again.

"Are you really going to stay?"

She nodded. "My things are over there. In the morning I'll just get dressed, pop my bag onto my shoulder and pretend I came back from the mall."

"With no shopping?"

"I'm sure you have bags and bags of stuff for me somewhere."

He grinned slyly, not even attempting to deny it after the dress he'd gifted her the other night.

"You've thought about this."

She nodded. "I told you: I want to wake up next to you."

He eyed her and she tensed up for a moment but he mercifully decided not to ask why that was.

"Alright."

He re-settled and she twisted onto her back.

His eyes were closed as he loped an arm around her waist, keeping her close and warm. She tried closing her eyes too but, after a few minutes, discovered that Klaus' bedroom's roof was actually even cooler.

"You know," Klaus spoke up, his voice husky, "a prerequisite for waking up is falling asleep."

She smiled and looked over at him. His eyes were still closed.

"How did you know?"

"Don't insult me, love."

Her amusement turned to a sigh.

"I don't know; I just can't sleep. I've been trying all night."

She almost cursed. She'd all but just admitted that the more pressing reason she was here was because she thought being with him would help.

He didn't acknowledge it, though, as his eyes opened curiously.

"Too much on your mind?"

She shook her head. "No more than usual. I mean, every night I obviously have tons of guilt and self-hatred type of thoughts before bed, but eventually I fall asleep. Tonight…"

"What _about_ tonight?"

She sighed heavily. "Tonight's been the first night that – even after it all quieted down up there – I still couldn't sleep."

She was thinking this through when suddenly she felt his steady eyes on her and she turned to meet them. Almost instantly a soft gasp escaped her lips as realisation seemed to wash over them both simultaneously.

 _God, no_. Please no. Please say he didn't actually know what she'd just realised.

But then a slow smirk crawled onto his face and she winced, feeling humiliated.

"Please don't say anything."

"I wouldn't tease you, Caroline," he assured. "If anything, I'm flattered."

"Aaaaand you said something," she huffed, closing her eyes tight.

Desperately she wished she could make, if not him, then at least reality disappear.

Suddenly he spoke into her ear.

"I would've sought you out when I returned home if I'd known."

She pressed her eyes closed tighter, convinced she was bright red.

"Klaus, it's not –"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart," he coaxed, his arm on her suddenly becoming less comforting and more a weapon of her destruction.

His hand was inching up underneath her top.

Her eyes shot open.

"I can't sleep because I didn't have sex with the guy I'm cheating with – how is that nothing to be ashamed of?"

Seeing real trouble in her eyes, he removed his hand from her stomach to wipe some hair away from her face.

"We'd gotten into a routine," he tried making her feel better.

But they hadn't. The only routine they'd had over the past five weeks was that they screwed. Every day. Multiple times a day. The where, when, and how always changed. There was nothing there that should've left her body missing something so badly that she couldn't sleep. He wasn't a damn hot bath or cup of warm milk.

" _You_ could sleep," she accused.

"I…" he seemed to struggle with what he was about to say then went through with it anyway, looking away halfway through: " _I'm_ used to disappointment."

God. There was something about seeing the hurt in the lines of his face that somehow hurt _her_. She reached out to touch him but he suddenly moved away, going to lay back down a small distance away from her.

"…We could stay awake together," he suggested, his tone a little quieter.

"No," she shook her head. "You should sleep. I'm the one who disturbed you."

He looked about to argue but – with a take-no-nonsense demeanour – she reached out and physically closed his eyes. It caused a small smile on his lips before he seemed to let himself relax again.

She let herself stare at him again, taking in the light eyelashes and her own amazement at how soft his jaw was capable of being. The at-peace lips and no impending war anywhere on his face.

She wanted him like this, she realised. Like no one else got to experience him. She wanted him trusting and warm and vulnerable. She wanted to have him at peace. She didn't just want to wake up with him – she wanted to sleep with him first.

Without another second's thought, she darted forward and placed her lips to his. She felt him hesitate, his sleepy confusion there again.

"Caroline –"

"Shhhh," she pleaded, and he went still.

When she kissed him again, he kissed her back fully but she withdrew again quickly. Then she pressed her lips to his again and he smiled, seeming to catch her intent.

He drew closer to her and, as their lips touched and brushed before pulling part again, he reached for the hem of her little pyjama top. It was silky and he pushed the delicate straps from her shoulders with his eyes still closed.

They were kissing every few seconds and reaching for each other blindly like teenagers. Except, as a teenager she'd never had sex like this. It had always been filled with action and speed. Perhaps some fumbling, but generally with one goal in mind.

Right now, though, their hands were certain. They knew each other's bodies as if it were their own and they weren't speeding ahead.

There was no heaving or panting; no vampire speed or violence. It was just them, together.

He undid her bra then moved down to get the tiny silk shorts off her legs. She responded automatically, pressing in to him so he was cupping her and moaning into their soft kiss. Her panties were next to go and, though it was the gentlest he'd ever removed them, it was still on the desperate side.

She felt glad to be naked beside him – just like everything else, it felt right. She pressed close to him as he roamed a hand over her body. She allowed him but, when it got onto her hip, she pulled away from his lips and let her own hands down beneath the blankets.

Slowly but deliberately she undid his pyjama pants then pushed them down his legs. He helped and she pressed in close again, kissing him harder than she had before. Her one hand came up to his face as the other dropped down to his quickly growing cock.

"Klaus," she moaned into his mouth as her hand wrapped around him.

Suddenly the entire day's cravings crashed down from where she'd been forced to lock them away, and she pushed him over before moving atop him.

He was breathing heavily as his one hand went to her wet heat and the other began kneading her breast. His tongue chased after hers; explored her mouth as if it hadn't been there in years, as she pumped him and rode his fingers.

She pulled away from the kiss when it became too much for her, her nails biting down into his neck.

"God, I need you," she moaned.

His mouth immediately went to her other nipple, sucking deep and desperately.

"Fuck, I need you more, Caroline," he begged, and it came out all mumbled with her breast filling his mouth.

She released him and he pulled his fingers out of her just as she brought her hips down onto him, taking his rock hard length inside her. She cried out and he bit down on her breast, only making her breaths heavier and the rocking of her hips more determined.

She pressed back and forth, slowly but deliberately, clenching him as she went and relishing the sounds that came from his chest; from his throat.

His hand went to her ass, nails pressing in deep, as the other brought her neck down and forced her to his lips. She kissed him hungrily but still slowly as he thrust up into her, harder on every pass. She groaned at one particular time that made her feel like she'd stuck her finger in an electrical socket.

"Shit, again," she sobbed and he obliged.

Then he did again, and again, until she was so loud and going so fast that the slow silence had undeniably been slashed, but she didn't give a shit, she just wanted more of him; wanted more of the way his fingers had gone down to her clit and his teeth were in her neck. Wanted more of the sounds he was making that made it seem like he was breaking in half; like she was breaking him. Wanted more of the growl in his chest and the growing heat between her legs, where he fit so well, she may as well have been made for him.

She remembered her own words, at the beginning.

 _If you fuck me, I need you to really fuck me._

God, if he hadn't. He'd fucked her so hard, she didn't remember or want to remember what sex was like without his cock and his mouth and tongue.

"Fuck!" she screamed, when suddenly she was coming.

Only with him did her orgasms crawl up and then hit her like a tank.

She was crying, hard, trying to deal with the pain and pleasure, and he was moaning and growling – she wouldn't be surprised if his bedroom sounded like a zoo. Then he kissed her, possessive and messy, and she couldn't breathe for far too long but she didn't care. If she couldn't sleep without him, why should she breathe?

Then all at once she felt his come dripping down her thighs and realised he was now half on top of her and they weren't kissing; she'd stopped crying and had come down from her high.

He was staring down at her like he'd never seen her before and she was wondering how it was humanly possible to experience that level of pleasure.

Except she wasn't human, she remembered. And neither was he.

She brought her hand up to his face.

"Show me."

It was like he had a direct link to her mind because immediately he let his eyes blacken, yellow darting through them. She leaned up to kiss him, stroking the back of his neck with both hands as her tongue caressed his double fangs.

Then she let herself back down with a dopey smile.

"…I think I'm gonna be able to sleep now."

He chuckled but it was soft and short – he was still awe-struck.

"I think I'm going to be dreaming about that for at least half a century."

She grinned. Tomorrow damage control would have to be done. There was no doubt someone had heard them and Stefan had quite possibly been awoken – Klaus would have to lie that Cami was a screamer. Thankfully Stefan had never heard her that loud or unhinged, it might work.

But still, it was worth it. Not only because she could feel lethargy beginning to drift into her muscles.

Klaus seemed able to tell and he pressed a long meaningful kiss down on her lips before pulling back to regard her pointedly.

"For the record, Caroline, I don't ever want to have to sleep without you."

She smiled and after a long look he settled behind her, pulling her right up against him and into his arms, grateful that they were both still naked. She wanted to wake up with him, with them just like this. Messy with clear evidence of what they'd done. For once she didn't want it washed off as soon as possible. For once there was no guilt.

Just quiet and heat. Sleep and Klaus.


	5. What About Us

WHAT ABOUT US

* * *

"Your girlfriend is wearing a cardigan to a black tie event."

"Don't call her that."

"What should I call her?"

"Cami is my… accessory," he smiled wolfishly.

"Misogynistic much," she scoffed.

" _Misanthropic_ ," he corrected.

She rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself.

" _Your boyfriend_ is still suspicious of us; still listening in."

Klaus spun them around and she followed his gaze to where Stefan sat, looking solidly down at his plate.

"Can you blame him? You're not to be trusted."

He smirked and they shared a long look before she ducked, hiding her smile.

"I'm surprised he let you dance with me, then," he continued and she glared. "He should know he has nothing to worry about, though," he said, and she darted another look at Stefan who was definitely listening in, frowning. "I'm _very happy_ with my accessory. She's good to me."

She could just barely repress the need to glare at him, grinding her teeth to stop herself. Stefan could look over at any moment.

Keeping her gaze trained over his shoulder as they continued to dance, she used her forefinger to tap him thrice.

Fifteen minutes.

He tapped twice, his counter: ten minutes.

She hid a smile as all the emotions swirling in her stomach settled down – the frustration, annoyance and jealousy taking a back seat to excitement.

"I should go dance with my date," he said as the song wound down.

She met his eyes for the quickest second then, making sure to keep her breathing even, stepped out of his arms to go back to Stefan.

* * *

Caroline tapped her foot impatiently.

Technically he still had another minute to show up. but she didn't want to have to wait any longer. The past nine minutes had already been a struggle.

To distract herself she brought up the memory of the first time Stefan had asked her if everything was ok. They hadn't had sex since they'd been here.

Flustered, she'd said that it was just awkward, in Klaus' house and all. Which was when he'd finally become open to the idea of a hotel, yet another topic she'd had to fend off.

When, really, there was one very specific reason sex with Stefan had become off the table.

 _For however long this goes on, he doesn't touch you._

Caroline swallowed as she looked around nervously. She was waiting for him outside the grand hall, where anyone could walk by.

And, of course, she felt guilty.

That memory brought with it the one of the earth-shattering sex they'd had right after that. She'd screamed and cursed and held on tight to him. His tumbler had crashed to the floor and the smell of scotch had pervaded the air as she orgasmed so hard she literally saw stars.

And he'd been right, she hadn't left the next day.

No, she'd stayed. Stayed through the dinner parties and more plays and rubbing shoulders, all on Stefan's arm while Klaus shot her lustful looks. And during every dinner party, every play, no matter what it was, they would sneak out and find a dark corner or room, whatever was closest.

It had come to the point where she'd stopped pretending Klaus was the only initiator. She wanted it just as much. And, worse, it had come to the point where his term had become moot.

She didn't want Stefan.

Not even when he caught her by surprise. He'd woken her in the middle of the night once, pressing into her from behind, and she'd been ashamed to find herself bone dry. Stefan, frustrated and hurt, had gone out for a walk. She'd gone to Klaus' room.

He'd had her dripping in seconds, coming in minutes.

She cracked her knuckles, ready to leave just to punish him for being late, when suddenly she felt someone behind her.

Instantly he pulled her in to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her hair.

"You're late."

"One minute," he pointed out. "Cami had some story about a relative that just continued to drag on."

She smiled at the annoyance in his tone but pretended to be mad anyway.

"So you left me waiting, for her?"

He pushed closer in to her. "I'll make it up to you."

Her eyes shut, her breaths shallowing.

"Can you?" she managed to tease.

"It's been five weeks, love, I think you're more than aware what I'm capable of."

Her stomach turned over on itself at the words. She needed him inside her.

"We can't do this here," she breathed.

He hesitated then nodded before grabbing up her hand and pulling her along. He pushed open the door to the grand hall and dragged her inside.

Immediately she pulled him into a kiss and he moaned before speeding them up against a wall.

He pressed close to her and she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him even closer.

He kissed her hard then put his lips to her jaw and down to her ear.

"Oh god, Klaus."

That whole getting him out of her system thing? Yeah, it hadn't worked. Like, _at all_.

Was she worried?

Only every second of every day.

"I'm glad you wore this dress."

She smiled as his hands roamed over her body, over the blood red silk that stuck to her body in all the right places.

He'd asked her to wear it for him and she had, knowing he'd be staring at her all night.

"I think you're gonna be gladder about what I _didn't_ wear," she breathed out smugly.

He seemed surprised. Darting his hand into the high slit, he groaned when he slipped his hand onto her underwear-less hip.

"Fuck, Caroline."

"Regret making me wait?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm regretting letting you get dressed and go anywhere at all tonight." He moved his hand to cup her and she let out a large breath. "I wish I'd come to your room right after your shower and done this," he said, inserting a finger into her slick folds.

"Oh, oh my god," she whispered.

He caressed her then added another finger, continuing: "For so long that we both forgot we had anywhere to go," he finished before drawing his thumb over her clit in a steady rhythm that made her whimper wildly.

Her fingers dug into his scalp as she bit down on her lip. If she screamed in here everyone else in the house would definitely hear it.

Right then he kissed her and she accepted it gladly, tangling her tongue with his as his fingers sped up inside her. She started to fall away, on the edge of an orgasm, when Klaus stopped.

Her eyes popped open as he drew back.

"Did you hear that?"

She nodded, half delirious and half because she hadn't heard anything. Still, it was better to err on the side of caution.

"I think they're coming this way," he said.

Frantically, she looked around. There was the stage and she guessed the back of it but Klaus saw somewhere else and immediately whooshed them away.

He closed the balcony doors behind them and she noted the cold wind on her skin before joining him at peering in through the glass door.

There were a bunch of people entering the grand hall, seemingly looking around.

"What are they _doing_?" she growled, annoyed. She'd just been robbed of a freaking orgasm.

"I have no idea," he said with a rush of a breath, clearly similarly acutely irked. "But they're not being invited back."

" _Perfect_ ," she rolled her eyes, stepping away from the door and towards the ledge. "They're stealing our time."

So as not to attract attention, they'd decided never to disappear when they'd last been seen together and never to stay away longer than twenty minutes.

"They needn't," he said suggestively, coming up behind her.

She snorted. "Yeah, right. There aren't curtains on those doors, Klaus. I'm not exactly gonna give complete strangers a show. May as well have stayed inside, then."

"Well," he began, going to stand beside her, "it's better than giving people you know a show."

He was smiling slyly when she looked at him and she only rolled her eyes before moving her glance back to the view, feeling the sharp air hit her face and blow her hair around. If she were human she would be shivering right now but instead the rough wind seemed to be knocking sense into her.

"What are we doing, Klaus?"

He thought about it for a minute.

"Whatever we want."

She scoffed. "That sounds awful."

"Perhaps. And, yet…"

She drew in long deep breaths, trying to refresh her thoughts with the icy air.

"Which means we're awful."

He shrugged. "I don't mind."

"What about them?" she accused, meeting his eyes again. "Don't you care about them?"

"What about _us_?" he countered, his jaw set.

She stepped back in surprise.

"What _about_ us? There _is_ no us."

His eyes burned dangerously. "It's funny, it certainly seems as if there is at least twice every day."

She glared, not knowing what to say.

He was right, of course. She just couldn't admit it.

The feelings they'd shared last night had said more than enough.

So she scoffed instead, going on the offense.

"God, I can't believe _I'm_ the one trying to keep things casual right now."

"And I can't believe I'm the one who has to do the explaining of feelings."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that this whole time you've conveniently been ignoring that you don't even remotely want to be with Stefan anymore – if you ever did."

"That's not true!"

"How many times has he suggested you two leave New Orleans?"

"Klaus – "

"HOW MANY TIMES?"

She stared back at him defiantly but he didn't let up and she looked away, letting out a shaky breath.

"Too many."

She felt him move closer but didn't look up.

"And what is it you say to him when he does?"

"I say I love it here," she replied softly, ashamed.

"And is that the truth? Do you love it?" he pressed. "Or love _me_?"

Her head jerked up.

"Oh my god, you're such an obnoxious asshole!" she scoffed. "And by the way, last time I checked, I'm not the only one in a relationship."

"When last _did_ you check?"

Her mouth shut audibly and she stared at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I wasn't being facetious earlier. If there ever was anything between me and Cami, there isn't anymore."

She shook her head, trying to refute this knowledge, and began stepping away but Klaus grabbed her back, holding her right up against him. Tenderly, he moved some hair out of her face.

"The copy seems even more watered down when compared to the real thing."

He held her eyes and she was about to protest when he kissed her.

She found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around him to draw him closer.

Then she forced herself to pull back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Suddenly so many things made sense. His confusion when she asked if he was alone in his room. His annoyance at showing her vulnerability last night.

Klaus sized her up for a long moment before sighing and replying reluctantly.

"I was scared," he admitted.

She frowned, bewildered. "Of what?"

"That your jealousy was what fuelled this. Or that it might force you to make a decision I knew you weren't ready for."

Knowing immediately what he meant, she pulled away from him, turning to look out at the view again.

She didn't know what to do with all the thoughts churning around inside her mind right now. It was better to shift her focus.

From here there was an impressive view of the Quarter. Down below people, humans, and vampires alike were flowing in and out of various bars and parties.

"Look at them," he said, coming to stand beside her again. "They don't have what we do. Nobody does. They'd perish for just a drop of it. Don't throw it away, Caroline."

She wanted to protest in some way but instead she felt her eyes dropping closed as he put a warm finger to her upper thigh, dragging it higher as he moved in close so his mouth was up against her ear.

His finger skipped up onto her arm, leaving a trail of fire behind as he moved higher up to her neck.

"Don't go back to him."

Her eyes snapped open.

"You can't ask me that."

"No, I can," he countered. "I just haven't. But I am, now."

"I thought you said you didn't want to force me to make a decision?" she said bitterly.

"When you weren't ready," he emphasised, his hot breath swirling in her ear in a way that made her entire body tighten. "But if you aren't ready by now then you'll never be."

His hand skipped back down to her leg, past her dress' slit, then walked itself to the inside of her thigh.

"Fortunately, it's very simple: me, or Stefan."

Her eyes shut again as his finger casually caressed her slick slit.

"That's not simple at all," she breathed.

He smirked into her ear, moving to stand behind her.

"It certainly feels that way."

She'd never told him about her total lack of desire for Stefan. But god, somehow he still knew, she was sure of it.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Her breath dropped at the sound of his zipper being undone.

"Because I need you to be mine," he said simply, before laying a deceptively innocent kiss on her shoulder.

Instinctively her hands shot out to the railing right as he rammed into her from behind, and she couldn't contain the scream as her back arched.

"Sweetheart, I love it when you scream for me," he whispered into her ear.

She cursed before turning her head and crashing her lips to his.

They kissed as hard and rough as he was inside her and she whimpered against his lips as she clasped the curls in the nape of his neck.

"Oh, Klaus," she moaned. "Klaus, please, more."

He pulled out then pushed back in and her head dropped back onto his shoulder.

Cavalierly he roped his arm around her chest and moved right past the flimsy material of the dress to cup her breast.

She loved the way he touched her as if she was already all his.

"Sweetheart, you're so perfect," he moaned.

He twisted and pinched her nipple, taking delight in her little moans and how tight and wet she was around him. With his free hand he tugged at her clit, smirking at her whimpers, knowing how close she was.

"Don't go back to him," he repeated, quickening his thrusts.

God, she was so close she could practically taste it.

"Choose me, love," he whispered intently.

Her eyes fluttered open, maybe in response to her orgasm beginning to crash over her, and to her surprise she saw several pairs of eyes down below on her.

And, maybe it was the orgasm, but she found that she didn't care.

She didn't feel shy, guilty, or ashamed. She felt powerful.

Klaus was right. They had something she couldn't describe or even really understand. What she felt for him overcame even her deepest morals and everything she'd ever known. She wasn't going to throw it away. What was hindering her wasn't Klaus. What was hindering her was lying to all three of them about what she wanted. And _that_ was Klaus.

So instead of freezing up or saying anything, she shot one last glance at the crowd then closed her eyes.

They were alone, as always. Dozens of people staring at them but they were alone.

Blissfully she rode out her orgasm before taking a breath and shifting. Klaus allowed her and she turned around, meeting his eyes.

"Yes." Carefully she lifted herself until she was sitting atop the railing. "Klaus, I want you."

His eyes burned and she could see disbelief in the set of his jaw but she pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, wrapping him up in her body before taking him inside her again.

He moaned into the kiss and she tightened her grip around his waist as he sped his thrusts. Her walls clasped him tightly and Klaus cursed against her lips as she milked him.

With a sly little smile she leaned in to his ear.

"You're mine," she whispered hotly.

He nodded and she grinned before taking his earlobe into her mouth and nibbling on it.

Almost immediately he hit his climax, exploding inside her with a breathy moan before pulling out and continuing to spill all over her thighs.

She moaned in haphazard surprise, liking the way it felt, before she bravely took him in her hand, needing to feel him.

He met her eyes, seeming slightly bewildered, and she smiled lazily.

"You didn't need to mark me, you know. I already said I chose you."

He grinned. "Just in case you considered changing your mind."

She laughed before leaning forward to kiss him and their lips met tenderly as he snaked his arms around her to keep her secure on the ledge.

Pulling away from the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Still. I can't exactly go tell Stefan covered in your come."

"I would like to see his face, actually," he teased and she glared before they both laughed.

Contentedly she settled her face in his neck, drawing lazy patterns on his back as she breathed him in.

"God, I love the way you feel inside me," she thought aloud. "I love the way you hold me and the things you say to me – I love everything about sex with you."

He dragged a hand through her hair.

"I love _you_."

Shocked, she drew back, but her heart melted as soon as she met his eyes.

And, damn, she knew why.

She loved him too.

She tried to duck and hide it, but it was too late, he'd seen it in her eyes and grinned.

Almost immediately it turned sly, though.

"You know, seeing as you can't go to Stefan like this, I suggest we go and find you a shower…"

She shook her head but was unable to hide a smile.

"Fine. Maybe we could even record it and release the footage to the Quarter – you know, just in case there was something anyone didn't see just now."

He laughed all the way to the bathroom.


End file.
